Dance of the Fire God
|Hinokami Kagura}}: A Breath Style only known and taught by the Kamado family. It is passed on from father to son in every generation alongside the hanafuda earrings. The Kamado family uses the breath style within a ritual ceremony practiced every new year, where the Breath Style user offers the Fire God a dance from sun set to sun rise to ward off diseases. The dance is composed of 12 segments repeated from sunset to sunrise.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 151, Page 3 Shinjuro Rengoku and Kokushibo independently identified the Dance of the Fire God as the Breath of the Sun,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 68, Page 5 Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 178, Page 18 and the two are later confirmed to be the same.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 7-9 There is an unknown thirteenth form, which can be learned from the Breath of the Sun as a Dance of the Fire God User,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 180, Page 3 that is achieved by completing the twelve movements in succession. Tanjiro Kamado learned the breath style from his father, Tanjuro Kamado. Attacks * |Enbu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 6 - A single high-powered slash seemingly releasing fire. ** |Enbu Issen}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 125, Page 21 - First used by Tanjiro Kamado. The user utilizes a similar method like the Thunderclap and Flash technique of the Breath of Thunder, allowing him to use an advanced version of Waltz by inhaling huge amounts of oxygen, increasing the pumping of blood through the entire body, focusing it on the legs, and releasing it all to assault the target with a slash. The technique was capable of outspeeding Genya Shinazugawa and Nezuko Kamado, as well as the fleeing Hantengu, although it is still slower than Zenitsu's Thunderclap Flash. * の |Heki-ra no ten}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 23 - The user spins their body vertically to create a 360-degree slash. It is probably the model to the Breath of Water 2nd form "Water Wheel". * |Retsujitsu kōkyō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 - The user unleashes two horizontal slashes to hit or intercept an enemy from the front or side. * |Gen'nichi kō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 18 - The user utilizes this technique to evade incoming attacks with high-speed twists and rotations, thus creating afterimages. The afterimages work most effectively on enemies with good vision as they will probably fail attack the afterimage instead of the actual body of the user. * |Kasha}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 147, Page 9 - The user utilizes this technique in quick succession with Parhelion Rainbow and attacks the enemy while they are distracted. * |Shyakkotsu en'yō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 16 - A circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks. * |Yōkatotsu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 9-10''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 139, Page 14 - A single thrust attack with the point of the blade. * |Hirin Kagerō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 11 - The user charges towards the target, attacking it with a haze covered slash that seemingly fails to hit, but actually does hit. * |Shayō Tenshin}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 22-23 - The user flips into the air to deliver an upended flaming sword slash. * |Kiki Onkō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 191, Page 18 - The user spirals into the air to deliver a powerful slash to those caught in it. * の い|Nichiun no Ryū Kaburimai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 8-9 - Resembling a dragon, the user moves in circles to avoid enemy attacks and then slashes multiple times at the target. This technique was first utilized by Tanjiro in conjunction with Nezuko's Blood Demon Art Blood Burst to enhance the effectiveness. * |Enbu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 - A two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after. * 13th Form ''' - The user continously performs all twelve forms of the breath style in repetitive succession to increase the accuracy and agility of their movements. This form was created solely for the purpose of killing Muzan, since the repetition of all twelve forms aims to destroy Muzan's twelve vital organs (7 hearts and 5 brains) that move freely inside his body thanks to his shape-shifting ability. Users Demonstrations |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Trivia * The passing of the '''Breath of the Sun as a Kagura draws heavily from Japanese mythology. In Japanese folklore, famous tales in the Nihon Shoki and Kojiki explain that the Kagura ritual originates when Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, retreated into a cave, plunging the world into darkness. In response, Ame-no-Uzume, goddess of revelry and of dawn, danced outside the cave to entice the sun goddess out. From these events, the Kagura was born, a ritualistic dance that honors Kami (Gods and ancestral spirits). Likewise, the Breath of the Sun was disguised as a Kagura and passed down as the Dance of the Fire God. pl:Kagura boga ognia ru:Танец Огненного Бога Category:Breath Styles